Before the chassis of a motor vehicle can be measured, sensors or auxiliary devices, such as targets frequently have to be mounted on the respective wheel rims or the wheels. However, these costly preparatory activities contradict the requirement for short measuring times in the reception department of a repair shop, and these preparatory activities make the chassis measurement expensive.